Why is high school so complicated? SaiSakuSasu
by Suna Kurai
Summary: There are some days where people regret going to someone's house since there was no one home in their own. It was the biggest mistake they ever made and now as broken two people can be, they have to find a way to make things right again. Although, things don't always turn out the way you want them to. Sometimes things happen for a reason and that reason is always left unknown.
1. Separated

Sakura had been invited to Ino's party. She tried inviting Sasuke but he said he wasn't sure and now here he was. "Hey Sakura,"

"Sasuke…! Did you finally make up your mind?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm not going and you aren't either."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't leave. Itachi has this big event for our company coming up. I'm asking you to be my date. Will you?"

"Oh Sure!" she smiled, "Of course I will!"

"It's a formal party okay? I'll pick you up on Friday night at eight."

She walked happily across the hallway while she was there, she saw Lee with Tenten, "He's probably trying to ask her out again," she thought, "Well at least he already gave up on me…"

"Sakura!" yelled a familiar voice

"Ino…! Hi!" she yelled back and met up with her best friend by her locker.

"So are you excited for my party?"

"Actually, something came up," she said, "Sasuke asked me out to a formal party."

"What!" she screamed, "Why would you ditch my party for Sasuke?"

"Ino, we still have that science project, remember?" yelled Shikamaru

"Yeah…! Yeah! I'll be there in a minute!" she yelled back

"Yeah but you're ditching my party so you can go out with Sasuke?" she said, "You can have him as a date there!"

"This is more important Ino!"

"I don't see why it's so—"

Shikamaru had gotten a hold of her pony tail.

"You said in a minute," he looked her in the eye, "The deadline is tomorrow, let me just remind you"

"Fine, you won this time Sakura!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out and left. She saw Tenten. She seemed to be looking for someone. "Hey, who are you looking for?" she asked

"I'm looking for Neji, have you seen him?" she asked, "We always walk home together ever since we were kids."

"I guess he went home without you," said Sakura

"Why would he go home without me? We didn't get in a fight or anything."

"Try asking Lee. He might know something."

"I was just with him but thanks anyway," she replied, "I'm just going home alone."

"Ok bye!" she waved her hand then remembered that her parents weren't home and since she wasn't doing anything, she decided to go to Sasuke's house. She knocked on the door and Sasuke answered.

"Hey Sakura," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nobody was home so I decided to pay you a visit."

He let her in. "You can get anything you want from the fridge."

"No thank you," she sat down on the couch.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Sasuke asked as he was getting a box from the cabinet. "Here, you choose."

"Hmm… What about that one?" she said pointing at one of the CD's

"This huh," he said, "You like romance don't you?"

"Don't all girls?" she said, "And why do you even have this?"

"None of your business," he told her

Sakura just laughed, "It's alright, I won't tell!" she said with her finger on her lips.

"Good." After setting the DVD, Sasuke slumped down the couch and put his arm around Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and giggled. She focused on the movie and found herself asleep halfway through the third one. Sasuke never noticed that Sakura looked so beautiful when she was asleep. He leaned in to kiss her forehead when…

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" yelled a woman.

Sakura woke up from the noise and realized that the woman was her mother.

"Mom…?"

"Oh crap! Is she gonna get mad?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

Sasuke checked the clock. "It's ten o'clock!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no,"

"What gonna happen then?"

"My mom might forbid me from seeing you!"

"What?" he exclaimed, "She can't do that to us"

"Yes she can," she said, "She'd probably think you were doing something _bad_ with me if you know what I mean and I can't see you again!"

"Well, the best you can do is to face her and she'll know nothing is wrong!"

"Thanks," she smiled

Sasuke suddenly gave into the impulse of kissing her. Her mother finally broke in and saw them. They didn't realize their position. Sakura was on the edge of the couch and Sasuke was on her. The slightest sign of that would make her mother crazy and think of all kinds of things.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" she yelled

Sakura was surprised then stood up, "Mom," she smiled, "We were just watching movies. Sorry, we kinda lost track of time."

"LIAR!" said her mother, "I CAUGHT YOU DOING _IT_ WITH THAT MAN!"

"What do you mean?" she said, "We weren't doing anything bad"

"FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE SASUKE UCHIHA!" she yelled

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she yelled, "NOT TO US!"

"Yes I can since I am your mother now were going home and never returning to this house!" she dragged her daughter away from the person she loved.

What were they gonna do now? They have to clear their names and meet secretly but how?


	2. Friends who will help

That night Sasuke decided to call Naruto.

"Hello! Uzumaki residence! How may I help you?" he answered

"Naruto…?" he wasn't used to Naruto speaking like this.

"Oh hey Idiot," he said

"I'm not the idiot, you are you loser!"

"Why did you call?"

"It's about Sakura, I need your help."

"Why? What happened?"

"Her mom thought we were doing something 'bad' if you know what I mean. Now she ordered Sakura to stay away from me."

"Then you just have to prove that you weren't doing that 'bad' thing whatever it is and prove that you love Sakura. But you should stay away from her for awhile until you have a plan. You two can go and hang out in school but outside school, you can't. Her mother might catch you two."

You know, you're pretty smart for a loser," he smirked, "Thanks Naruto!"

"Any time!" he replied. They both hung up.

Sasuke lay in bed thinking about Sakura. Maybe he might make this work but he needed help.

The next day, Sakura sat next to Sasuke in class. Kakashi was their homeroom teacher. At least they sat together in class, well, not until this happened.

"Sakura," Kakashi announced, "Your mom called and she said you cannot be Sasuke's seatmate anymore. You will exchange seats with Naruto!"

"But Kakashi-sensei!" he complained, "I can't go to Hinata's house anymore, now I have to sit next to Sasuke!"

"Don't act like you're not my best friend," said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, picked up his things and walked over to Sakura's seat next to Sasuke. Sakura moved over next to Hinata.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura replied, "Naruto said something intriguing there. Mind telling me about it?"

"Father is going to test him but until then, we can't be dating,"

"Oh I see, well, at least he still has a chance," Sakura sighed.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. Her sweet eyes were looking with concern on her friend.

"I'm totally forbidden to see Sasuke says my mom."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she replied.

"No! Its fine," Sakura smiled with tears on her eyes, "I can handle it."

"Sakura," Hinata felt sorry for her friend as she saw tears streaming down her face while she was smiling.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"See, you're actually happy," he smirked.

"Don't rub it in! Anyway, this looks serious doesn't it?"

"DOPE…! Of course it is! I need your help. I have to get Sakura back!"

"Leave it to me. Go to my house later! You can sleep there since your parents and Itachi are all on a business trip!"

"Sure but what will I be doing there?"

"Well come up with a plan of course!"

"I'm starting not to like this," Sasuke mumbled to himself but agreed.

"NARUTO, SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled, "Hurry up! The bell already rang go to Science now!"

They immediately stood up and left the room.

"Teenagers these days," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke continued walking to go to their science class. Ino and Shikamaru passed their project—finally.

When dismissal came, Sakura came to Ino's locker.

"Oh, hey," she smiled

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Sakura asked.

"I have more important problems. Anyway, what's up?"

"It turns out; I'm going to your party after all!"

"You are? That's great news! What about Sasuke then?"

Sakura bit her lip, "He isn't going…"

"Eh?"

"My mom had forbidden me to see Sasuke since last night so technically, we've broken up…"

"Wow! That's so sad! Why did she do that?"

"She thought we were… y'know…"

"Ok, Ok, I get it… What are you gonna do now?"

"I dunno… Cry I guess…"

"What? That's it? You won't do anything? Not a single thing? Really, Sakura…?"

"I said I'll cry…"

"Unacceptable!"

"You know my mother!"

"Yes, Sakura… She jumps to conclusions too easily. You have to convince her that you didn't do 'that.'"

"She won't believe me!"

"Will that ever stop you? I already gave up Sasuke for you and you're just giving up?"

"Sorry. I don't want more trouble."

"Fine, then I'll get in trouble for you!"

"You don't have to…"

"No! I insist!"

"Alright, I guess… If you really wanna…"

"Great!" Ino clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Like I always say, women, how troublesome…" Shikamaru smirked from behind her while getting a hold of her ponytail.

"Aw man! Not that again! Let go Shika!" she struggled to make him let go.

Sakura waved goodbye and left. She sighed at the thought of what Ino might do. She just let it go.

Hinata had been watching her. She felt sorry for her and wanted to help. Naruto came behind her.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I-I feel sorry for Sakura, l-let's help her."

"Of course," he said, "I already am helping Sasuke, you wanna join the club?"

"I-if I can help Sakura then y-yes,"

"Great! I'm supposed to be meeting with Sasuke at home today, wanna come over?"

"I-I don't think father w-will allow me after yesterday."

"Then we'll just call you!"

"Ok," she smiled.

Just as promised, Sasuke went to Naruto's house.

"What now, dope?" he asked

"If you call me dope again then I'm not helping you,"

"Hmph… Fine,"

"Great! Let's get to work!"


	3. A real friend

Sakura woke up to her mother's voice. It was Wednesday.

"SAKURA HARUNO, WAKE UP!"

"What mom?!" she sat up.

"You're not going to the field trip,"

"WHAT? WHY? I WANTED TO!"

"I would let you but you must forget about that Sasuke Uchiha first so I've called a couple of guys and you're going to find a new boyfriend today!"

"WHAT?"

"I made myself clear,"

"It's not that easy, mom!"

"You have no choice,"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with _you_?!"

"Fine, whatever," She dropped back on her bed.

"The first guy will be here in a hour, I want you to be ready by then so get up and get ready,"

She left Sakura's room.

Sakura stood up and started brushing her teeth. She took a bath and slipped on decent clothes. She fixed her hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good, you followed me for once,"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Here, eat up," she laid a fresh layer of pancakes in front of her. She ate her pancakes and silently waited for the first person to come in.

_**~*…*~**_

Naruto slapped Sasuke's back.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FIELD TRIP TODAY!"

"Idiot, don't slap my back hard like that!" he hit his head, "Where's Sakura?"

"I heard her mom yell that she isn't going to the field trip on the way to school,"

"She's not? Oh man I came here for nothing,"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei said there was gonna be this big dance tonight,"

"What could she be doing right now?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, her mom's probably harassing her,"

"Yeah you're probably right,"

"Sure whatever,"

_**~*…*~**_

Third one today… It was ten am. Sakura was still suffering her mother's wrath.

"So who'd it be: Ryuzaki or Himuzi?"

"How am I supposed to know who it's gonna be?!"

"You'd know! You dated them!"

"Mom, can we just stop this?!"

"No,"

This conversation played endlessly in her head. She stared hopelessly into the green eyes of the guy she was dating. Heck, she didn't even listen to him when he told her his name. It was finally over. Her mother came back.

"How'd it go?"

"Green eye guy was too boring,"

"Well, next is Takahashi Zoruno,"

Sakura: _*Sweat drop*_ When would this _ever_ end?

_**~*…*~**_

Naruto was dozing off in the bus as Sasuke stared out the window.

"What could she be doing right now?" he thought

_**~*…*~**_

Sakura just finished her 7th date and she was losing her mind. She didn't want any more of this. It was two pm. She just wanted this day to be over! Most of all, she wanted Sasuke back.

_**~*…*~**_

They reached their destination. Naruto tried peeping into the girls room when they were gonna change into their swim suits Sasuke tried to warn him but he didn't listen and got a beating from the girls.

"You don't ever learn, do you, dope?"

"I couldn't resist!"

Sasuke: ***FACEPALM***

"Well, let's try having fun! We're here anyway,"

"Sure, I'll give it a shot,"

"That's the spirit! Anyway, I better ask Hinata if she'd be my date to the dance," he ran off to her.

He just watched him go. "Maybe I should have fun even if she isn't here, I'm here anyway,"

And so he did.

_**~*…*~**_

It was five o'clock and she just finished her 10th date. She didn't want this to continue anymore. As the 11th date entered the house, she ran out.

"I JUST CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

She ran until she was tired and sat head down hugging her knees.

"I want Sasuke back," there were tears in her eyes.

After awhile, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the last person she expected to lift her spirits up since he'd always say perverted things bluntly and casually give people the wrong nicknames.

"I know I'm not the right person to try to help but may I ask what's wrong?"

"Sai…?"

_**~*…*~**_

"Naruto, we should pick up our tuxes now," Sasuke told his friend.

"Aw, but I'm still having fun!"

"You're not having fun, you're peeping at ladies!" he pounded his head HARD.

"Aw! You're no fun Sasuke!" he ran away. Just then, a lady came out of the dressing room.

"WERE YOU THE ONE PEEPING?!"

"What? I didn't—"

"NO TIME FOR EXCUSES YOUPERVERT!" the lady swung her arms at his face and threw him about ten feet away.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" He just shouted even if it wasn't his fault, "It'll never gonna happen again! I promise!"

"Oh so _you_ were the one peeping," the girls from his class were cracking their knuckles.

"It wasn't me," he said making the: _'stay back and please don't hurt me'_ pose. "I swear! It was Naruto!"

"Words aren't gonna help you now, Sasuke," said Ino leading the girls, "I used to like you but knowing you're a pervert, I'm not taking any chances,"

"It might be a good idea to run now," turns out Naruto returned just whisper that in his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO, DOPE?! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!" and so he ran away leaving his best friend laughing.

_**~*…*~**_

"So my mother is forcing me to date people I don't know so I could just forget about him but the truth is, I want Sasuke back!" he was awkwardly hugging her as she continued crying.

"I don't completely understand the situation but I take it that your mother truly did make the wrong impression of you two but I don't see how you two can try to fix this. Even so, if you need my help, I'd be happy to assist you,"

She looked up to his face, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, that's what friends do, right?" he smiled, "So, how can I help you?"

"Do you mind being my fake boyfriend so my mom would stop making me date those guys?"

"How do I do that? I've never had a girlfriend,"

"Oh right," she thought. Due to his lack of understanding of the human emotion and appropriate and inappropriate things, people who knew him well tend to think he was this big weirdo.

"Just try to follow my lead when we go in front of my mother,"

He smiled, "alright," he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home since I need to research on how to act in front of his girlfriend's mother or his pretend girlfriend at least," he smiled

Sakura wiped the last of her tears and smiled. "Sure, you do that!"

He walked away.

"Oh, and Sai,"

He turned to look at her.

"Thanks," her eyes were sincere and she has proven Sai to be a true friend since he would help her with this stuff even if he was this weirdo who talks about perverted things out of the blue because he thinks it was fine.


End file.
